Seeing double
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: Pai creates a cloning machine, and trys it out on Kish and Tart, ONESHOT!


Pai sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and placed the wrench he was holding down onto a small table beside him where tools were neatly lined up. He allowed himself a small smiled to break out across his usually cold face. He was finished. Pai gazed with pride at the large machine; he had spent over a year in his room building this thing. And now Kish probably thought he was dead or something, but at least Tart was kind enough to bring him food a few times a day.

And all this proves is that Pai does not have a social life, though he hated people so it didn't really matter.

He promptly left his lab, which also doubled as his bedroom, and headed for the kitchen since the two overly immature aliens he had to live on this godforsaken ship with were greedy pigs that never seemed to stop eating, well, that was when Kish wasn't stalking or harassing Ichigo of course.

Walking through the door he found Kish lying on the floor for some reason Pai presumed he would rather not know, and Tart was sitting at the table eating a large cookie though as soon as he saw the older alien said cookie dropped straight out of his mouth and his orange eyes widened.

"Pai!" he yelped in shock, jumping down from the chair he had been previously sitting on and ran towards Pai, tripping over Kish in the act landing flat down on his face. Kish moaned out in protest at the loud yelling and having a small alien prat falling over him. The green haired boy raised his head from the floor and a shocked expression showed on his face.

"Pai! You're alive!" he cried quickly picking himself up off the floor and running forward to either embrace the older alien fondly or punch him in the face for disappearing into his room for a whole year and apparently dieing without telling him. Unfortunately Kish hadn't noticed that Tart was still lying on the floor and tripped over him leaving the pair of them in a heap at Pai's feet.

The purple haired alien sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, honestly, why had such morons been sent on this incredibly important mission?

"I have a new plan to defeat those troublesome mew mews" he announced watching the duo from the land that intelligent thought forgot awkwardly get up and stand side by side next to each other, staring at him intently.

"Your plans never work!" Kish whined nursing his sore head that had an unpleasant meeting with the hard stone tile floor. Pai gave his younger companion a heated look that clearly meant 'I have spent a lot of time working on this so you're going to shut the fuck up and listed you asshole!'

"So what's the plan?" Tart asked floating up into the air with his hand behind his head casually.

"Follow me and I will show you" Pai stated turning around and walking calmly back to his room, with Kish following and Tart floating after them. Upon entering the lab Kish made a sickened face and glanced around as Pai and Tart made their way to the mysterious large machine sitting in the centre of the room.

"Holy shit it smells like something did die in here!" Kish cursed covering his nose with both of his hands and then turned to the oldest of the trio. "Are you sure you didn't die for a year?" he asked grinning childishly.

"Come on! Your room smells ten times worse than this!" Tart chuckled and promptly received a well deserved thump on the head which caused them for some unknown reason to start having a shout fight about who keeps what underneath their beds and about underwear, Pai had no idea how that started and he wasn't about to risk his sanity questioning the nonexistent sense of it all.

"If you two tragic victims of breeding experiments with animals would kindly be quiet for a moment I could perhaps explain our new plan that will surely lead us to victory" Pai stated raising for voice out of annoyance, loss of patience and most likely loss of some sanity, these two idiots would one day send him to the crazy house. Both of the younger males stopped their argument and turned to him.

"Now, this is a cloning machine and with it we can duplicate ourselves, then nothing the mews can do will stop us" Pai explained.

"So how does it work then?" Tart asked in a bored tone, most likely not believing this thing could work, even though Pai was much smarter than the average nineteen year old his machines often didn't work, and then there was that time he had tried to create a robot to clean Kish's room, since the green haired boy never did it himself, and the robot happened to kill a few people…

"Well simply the person who wishes to be cloned goes through this door here into the machine and then it takes the DNA from that person and makes another one." Pai explained gesturing to the silver door in the machine.

"And, have you ever tested this machine before?" Kish asked worriedly, he knew the words 'Kish get in the machine' were coming soon, and he didn't feel like being the very first test subject in a machine that Pai could have created to kill him, he really didn't trust anything the purple haired man had created after the incident with the killer robot.

"No you'll be the first one to try it, Kish get in the machine please" Pai stated pressing some buttons on the control panel and the metal door opened. Kish instantly backed away slightly shaking his head.

"I'm not going in there!" he growled in a threatening tone bearing his fangs at the older alien.

"Well I need to test this machine for our plan to work and I can't do it myself because I have to control it" Pai replied with a blank expression, Kish looked around for something to get him out of this situation and spotted Tart, he stared at the machine and then back to the small boy, Pai had apparently had the same idea as he too was looking interestedly at the younger one. Tart gazed up at them both in confusion.

"Umm… why are you guys staring at me like that…?" he asked with a bad feeling he already knew the answer, the two older boys started moving towards him. Tart squealed loudly and dashed around heading for the safety of his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kish smirked grabbing the back of his shirt and roughly lifting him up off the ground, shoving him into the machine.

"NO!" Tart cried as the metal door quickly closed over him. Pai typed in a code on the control panel and the machine began to work making loud odd sounds and the lights on it flashing.

"Hey Pai, what's the lights for?" Kish asked wondering why there were so many multicoloured lights flashing.

"Nothing, I just thought they would make it look more scientific" Pai replied shrugging, Kish nodded and then another thought crossed his mind.

"What do we tell his parents if he dies in there?" the green haired alien asked while in deep thought.

"We'll blame it on the monkey mew" Pai answered simply. After a while the little bell on the top of the door rang, showing that it was finished. The door opened releasing a cloud of grey smoke from the inside, Tart tumbled out landing on the floor coughing.

"Well he's alive" Kish stated gently prodding Tart with his foot, more coughing sounded from the machine and a second Tart immerged tripping over the original and lying beside him on the floor.

"It worked!" Pai cried happily, the two Tarts slowly stood up and stared at each other in amazement and began touching and prodding each other in the face to see if the other was real.

"Well done, you've created another midget, congratulations…" Kish sighed, the thought of having to baby-sit two annoying little aliens springing to mind.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET!" both Tarts yelled furiously at exactly the same time, they blushed and glanced at each other. Pai sneaked up behind Kish, pushed him into the machine and closed the door on him. Repeating the process after ten minutes the door opened letting another cloud of smoke out Kish staggered out choking on the thick smoke and another one-stepped out doing the same, they took a moment to blankly stare at each other.

"Hi handsome" Kish smirked at the other Kish who had the same evil smirk on his face.

"Not too bad yourself there" the second one grinned back winking causing Pai to roll his eyes tiredly.

"Look, if you're done flirting with yourselves, please go do something" the oldest alien sighed rubbing his temples.

"What about the plan?" the original Tart asked looking up at his friend.

"Oh that… I didn't really have one I just wanted to see if this thing worked" Pai stated simply, the Kishs shrugged and teleported to who knows where.

"Hey how come he's the same age as me and is already wearing the same cloths?" Tart asked looking over at the other.

"Speeds up the ageing process and cloths them" Pai answered. The Tarts nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

The Kishs appeared on the roof of Ichigo's house, planning to get her together, if she could just barely fight off one of them, they're no way she could fight two!.

"You know, you really are a sexy thing, I don't see how dear koneko-chan could resist us" the clone Kish sighed eyeing the original's body.

"And I'm a fantastic kisser!" the other Kish exclaimed happily, and then a thought crossed his mind and he turned to the other one. "Maybe we should kiss to see what its like…" he stated moving closer to his clone, before he could do anything else the clone had already cupped a hand under his chin and placed his lips onto of the other's.

* * *

The Tarts arrived in the part where they knew Pudding was, planning to make her cry once and for all. Spotting the monkey girl standing by a tree looking at all the beautiful flowers that were growing.

"Ok you stay here and then come up behind her and scare her, ok?" the original Tart whispered mischievously to the other, who nodded in agreement. Tart teleported behind Pudding who turned around hearing his movement, she smiled excitedly and launched herself at him.

"Yay! Tar-tar came to play with Pudding!" she cried happily glomping the poor young alien the clone teleported beside her to try and make her either cry or release the other one, Pudding gave him a huge smile and glomped him too.

"Yay! Two Tar-tars! Pudding's birthday wish has come true na no da!" she yelled, completely ignoring the fact that another Tart had just appeared from nowhere which normally isn't possible.

"Don't call me Tar-tar!" both of the Tarts yelled furiously struggling wildly to get out of her grasp, they bit, kicked, punched, scratched but nothing would stop the yellow mew as she dragged the Tarts out of the park and down the road.

"Tar-tar and Tar-tar will come and play with Pudding and her siblings!" Pudding exclaimed happily not taking any notice to the poor aliens yelling to be let go.

* * *

The Kishs were going wild, rolling about trying to each be on top of the situation, tongues moving around in each other's mouths and hands going everywhere. Kish swirled his tongue hungrily around the other's mouth, enjoying the spicy and at the same time sweet taste. He broke the kiss panty heavily and gazed down at his clone under him.

"A-alright, lets go get Ichigo" he panted trying to get as much air as possible, the other Kish nodded and they both teleported inside Ichigo's bedroom. The cat girl was sitting at her desk glaring at the homework stacked in front of her, as if simply glaring hatefully at it would make it go away.

"Hey koneko-chan!" both Kishs greeted cheerfully, Ichigo spun around to yell at Kish but stopped seeing that there were two, her mouth hung open and her chocolate coloured eyes were large with shock.

"T-two?!" she managed to gasp out looking from one perverted alien to the other. The clone Kish smirked lewdly and moved towards the cat girl. She was still too shocked to do or say anything as he came closer and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Hey she's mine!" the original Kish yelled angrily grabbed the other and forcefully shoving him away from his kitten. The other one growled back and lunged at him and the two began fighting each other without noticing that Ichigo was slowly backing away out of the room.

* * *

"Well, I think this has been a success" Pai stated taking another sip of tea sitting comfortably in an armchair in the living room of the ship, another Pai that sat on the couch oppiset him nodded staring down at the cup in his hands.

"You are truly a genius" the clone commented raising the cup up to his lips.

"Why thank you Pai" Pai said with a small smile.

"You're welcome Pai" the clone replied nodding.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab, Pudding had sneaked in after making the Tarts tell her what had happened and now they both were locked in her closet while she was away. She grinned seeing the machine and skipped over to the control panel, there were a dial for the number of clones to be made, it was set to one but she smirked evilly turning it to one hundred. Giggling to herself she entered the machine.

And the world was soon to be overthrown by an army of Puddings

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- There, I hoped you enjoyed that! It came from me and my older brother talking about what would happen if some characters cloned themselves!

**Please review they make me happy!**


End file.
